parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out to Launch (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"Out to Launch" is the fifth episode of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The Rescue Rangers, at Zoe's request, visit a human space center in the Ranger Plane to watch the launch of the space plane. The Rangers end up inside the astronaut training area of space center. Zoe states her admiration for astronauts. Naturally, both Max and Rex decide to go through astronaut training exercises to impress her. They undergo exposure to twelve gravities of force, a simulated emergency water landing, and finally space plane flight simulator training. Zoe tries the simulator first, fails to fire the simulator's retrorockets, and crashes into the simulated space center. Rex goes second and manages to fire the retrorockets, which delays his crash slightly. As the space plane's launch is imminent, the Rangers leave astronaut training area. Rex becomes distracted by a storage room while the Rangers are walking through a hallway. While exploring, he falls into an open space suit. Max jumps in after him with a grappling hook. Before Max and Rex can exit the suit, however, two human workers take the space suit to the space plane. Zoe, Ash, and Pikachu attempt to stop the launch by distracting or moving the humans in the control room, but the space plane launches on schedule with Max and Rex inside. In space, Max and Rex finally escape the suit and experiment with zero-gravity in the space plane's cargo hold. During their exploration, they manage to remove their space suit from a rack of suits. The astronauts open the cargo hold to deploy a weather satellite. The decompression sucks Max, Rex, and the loose space suit along as the satellite. Max and Rex take shelter inside the suit. On Earth, the rest of the Rangers learn from Tom Tucker that the space plane accidentally left a space suit floating in orbit and that the astronauts plan on retrieving the suit at the end of their two-week mission. Zoe, knowing that children cannot survive two weeks in a space suit, finds a nearby junkyard and constructs dynamite-powered. During the construction, Ash removes a parachute and rubber raft from Zoe's invention in order to fit more dynamite. The garbage can spacecraft reaches space flawlessly and snags the abandoned space suit using a tow rope. Zoe planned on returning to Earth immediately and making a water landing, but Ash's removal of the parachute and raft means they will have to return to the space plane and ride it back to Earth. The Rangers catch up with the space plane; Zoe dons a space suit made from a glove and opens the cargo bay doors by hotwiring a control panel on the plane exterior. The Rangers land in the space plane. As the astronauts sleep and the Rangers avail themselves of the plane's food supplies, a small meteor strikes the space plane. The astronauts briefly awaken, but a broken pipe in the cockpit releases a gas and puts the astronauts out cold. Launch control contacts the plane to report that they have lost remote flight control and have detected a major oxygen leak. Launch control reports that the astronauts must land immediately or risk complete oxygen depletion. After the Rangers try to wake the astronauts and try to communicate with launch control, Zoe determines that they'll have to land the plane themselves. She reminds them that Max and Rex are the only ones present with astronaut training. Between the two of them, Max and Rex manage to get the plane back into the atmosphere and pointed toward the space center. It soon becomes apparent that they are not only headed toward the space center, but directly at the space center's control tower. Zoe then directs the Rangers in avoiding the tower and landing the space plane on the runway. After the plane stops, the human astronauts awaken and assume that they were responsible for the successful landing. The astronauts star in a parade, and the Rescue Rangers perch on the astronauts' car and enjoy the applause. Cast: * Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Stan Blather - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) * Roger Houston - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Joy Rider - Malina (The Emperor's New School) * Buzz Airfield - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Kids WB.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Tom Tucker.jpg|Tom Tucker as Stan Blather Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Roger Houston Malina.jpg|Malina as Joy Rider Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kronk as Buzz Airfield Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz